


achilles heel

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal knows the moment his and Will’s lips meet for the first time that he’s dancing with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	achilles heel

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 of the 'Snapshots' series: a collection/ corpus of connected to each other but not always chronologically ordered drabbles dealing with Hannibal and Will, their fall and what happened before, after and during it. Spoilers for 'The Wrath of the Lamb', episode 3x13.

* * *

 Hannibal knows the moment his and Will’s lips meet for the first time that he’s dancing with death.

Bedelia warned him of that. He himself grew aware of it when he chose Will over Tobias, a companion much closer to him in temperament.

He's never regretted his choice, though, because Tobias would have never come close to captivating his heart like Will does. Nor would he have ever have made the risk, the rush, the giddiness of temporary happiness as worthwhile as this.

Will might not taste like the finest wine, but that's not what matters, because he's better than that, something entirely unique and out of this world.

When Hannibal claims Will, it’s more than just a union of two bodies, it’s also a union of two minds. He allows Will to capture glimpses of himself, see all those parts he kept hidden in the locked chambers of his mind palace. He shows Will all his more vulnerable sides, offers him a display of weakness and humanity that no God should ever grant a mere mortal.

But that's not all: he gives Will his soul, his entire being to own and to crush.

And if that is what destroys him, so be it.

***  
Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
